What We Are
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de KawaiiTenshi27// Dialogue. Remus veut clarifier les choses. SBRL. Rating pour être sûre.


**Auteur : **_KawaiiTenshi27_

**Disclaimer :** En fait s'ils m'appartenaient, ceci ne serait pas une _fan_fiction, non?

**Note de la traductrice : **Normalement je n'étais pas censé poster la traduction de cette fic, puisque je l'avais traduite juste pour me faire plaisir... mais voilà, comme aujourd'hui je suis allée jusqu'à Jussieu pour des PRUNES -tout était baricadé par des chaises et des tables entassées les unes sur les autres!- j'ai donc décidé de mettre à profit mon après-midi en vous envoyant le fruit de mon _dur labeur_...nan, franchement c'était beaucoup plus marrant que mes cours de d'habitude **:-p ...** (mais je n'oublie pas les autres trad. si ça intéresse qlq'un)

Oh, et n'hésitez surtout pas pour les reviews, l'auteur m'a confié avoir très très envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de sa fic -perso j'espère qu'elle lit un peu le français sinon...massacre en vue pour lui traduire le tout... :-) et si vous avez des idées d'amélioration, allez-y, je ne mords pas!

* * *

**What We Are**

-

"Mmm… Sirius… arrête… Mmm… Non…. Arrête… j'ai dit arrête ça, Black!"

"D'accord! D'accord. J'arrête. Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là, Sirius? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?"

"On _était _en train de se tripoter."

"Non."

"_Non_? Rem, ne joues pas l'effarouché. Je sais ce que c'est que de se tripoter, et ce qu'on était en train de faire tombe définitivement sous cette appellation."

"Je ne suis pas en train de 'jouer l'effarouché,' Sirius. _Tu _joues l'abrutit. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, et tu le sais. Je veux savoir ce que c'est cette… cette _chose _entre nous."

"_Cette_ _chose_? Rem, si tu as besoin de moi pour te dire – "

"Bas les pattes, Black, touche pas à la marchandise ou tu peux dire adieu à la tienne."

"Pigé. Bas les pattes. Pas d'humeur pour les p'tites caresses. Bien reçu."

"Génial. Maintenant soit sérieux."

"Je suis toujours Sirius. J'y peux rien. Je suis né comme ça."

"_Black_."

"Pas d'humeur à plaisanter non plus, visiblement."

"Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe entre nous. Sérieusement."

"…"

"Siri?"

"Je sais pas."

"Tu sais pas."

"…"

"On est amis?"

"Oui! Bien sûr qu'on est amis, Rem! Comment tu peux – "

"Plus que des amis?"

"Je… je suppose… ouais. Je ne… avec beaucoup de mes amis, tu sais…"

"Plus que des amis, jusqu'à quel point?"

"Rem, je – "

"On est pas amants."

"Ben, non. Pour être… tu sais… il faudrait qu'on… tu sais…"

"Soit amoureux?"

"Non! Je veux dire… enfin… je voulais dire… si on était… tu sais… il faudrait qu'on… _tu sais_."

"Couche ensemble?"

"Rem!"

"Oh grandis, Sirius. C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Et juste parce qu'_on_ ne le fait pas, ne signifie pas non plus que _je_ ne l'ai jamais fait avant."

"Mais…"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Sirius. Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire, tu ne devrais pas le faire."

"Ben, oui, mais est-ce que tu as besoin d'être aussi _désinvolte_ quand tu le dis?"

"Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi?"

"_QUOI_?"

"Ce n'est pas une proposition, Black. Je te demande juste si tu le voudrais."

"Ben… je… euh…"

"Tu réponds juste par 'oui' ou 'non', Black."

"Je… euh…"

"'Oui' ou 'non.'"

"Ben… oui, mais…"

"Est-ce qu'on en est au stade des rencards?"

"Des rencards?"

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas le bon terme, n'est-ce pas? Vu que pour avoir rencard avec quelqu'un, on s'attend à ce que de vrais rendez-vous soient impliqués, et ça n'est pas vraiment le cas."

"Des rendez-vous?"

"Et je suppose que 'sortir ensemble' implique la même chose, quoique, techniquement on 'sort ensemble' c'est juste que tous les deux, on ne _se_ _voit _pas dans ce sens là…"

"_Se voir_?"

"Est-ce qu'on est ensemble?"

"Est-ce qu'on…? Euh, ben…"

"Et je ne veux pas dire 'ensemble dans la même pièce', Sirius."

"Je l'sais ça!"

"Alors t'as pas intérêt à me sortir une de tes âneries d'imbécile heureux."

"J'allais pas le faire!"

"Bien, qu'est-ce que tu _allais _dire, alors?"

"Je… j'ai juste…"

"Où est-ce qu'on en_ est_, Sirius? Est-ce qu'on en est là juste pour avoir quelqu'un à tripoter? Est-ce qu'on fait seulement passer le temps? Est-ce que tu attends quelque chose de mieux? Est-ce que c'est juste parce que tu… t'ennuies?"

"Rem… je…"

"Moi non."

"Non?"

"Non… Ce n'est pas parce que je m'ennuies. Pas parce que j'attends quelque chose de mieux. Pas juste pour passer le temps. Pas… pas juste pour se tripoter."

"Rem?"

"Je t'aime, Sirius."

"Rem – "

"Il fallait que je te le dise. Je pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas _ne pas _te le dire. Et je ne peux pas laisser ça – peu importe ce que c'est – je ne peux pas laisser ce truc… entre nous… ça ne peut pas continuer. Pas si… pas si tu ne sais pas. Parce qu'après ce serait mentir. A toi. A moi. Parce que ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi. Et si c'est juste parce que tu t'emmerdes, juste parce que tu cherches un peu de bon temps, alors… alors je sais pas. Mais moi c'est _pas _le cas."

"Rem – "

"Alors… alors j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est pour toi. Est-ce qu'on est des 'petits amis'? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'on le soit. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit un couple ni qu'on _se voit _ou qu'on soit ensemble. Et je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de savoir comment les autres veulent _appeler _ça. Je veux savoir… est-ce qu'on est _ensemble_? Je veux savoir si c'est _toi _et _moi, _ou si c'est _nous_."

"Je… je ne sais pas…"

"Tu ne sais pas."

"Je suis désolé, Rem. Je…"

"Non. Ne… ne sois pas désolé."

"Rem – "

"Je comprends, Sirius."

"Je – "

"Tu veux bien te taire! C'est bon si tu ressens pas la même chose. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit le cas. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'as pas à être quoique ce soit. Et si tu veux… si tu veux toujours… juste…"

"Remus! Je t'aime!"

"Quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on _est. _Je ne sais pas si on est ensemble. Si c'est _nous,_ ou juste _toi _et _moi_. Je sais pas! Je m'en fiche! J'en ai toujours eu rien à foutre! Du moment que _tu _es avec_ moi_, je me fiche de savoir si ça veut dire _nous_."

"Tu…"

"Je. T'Aime. Je t'aime, Rem. Depuis toujours. Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu demanderais. Jamais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais à le faire. Je croyais que tu le savais."

"Je ne savais pas."

"Je ne le savais pas moi non plus."

"Tu ne savais pas que tu…"

"T'aimais? Non. Je veux dire, si, je savais que je t'aimais. Je ne savais que _tu _m'aimais. J'espérais. Mais j'ai jamais… Je ne voulais pas forcer ma chance. Ou t'éloigner de moi. J'étais heureux que tu sois avec moi. Tu _vas _rester avec moi?"

"Bien sûr! Je t'aime, Sirius…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alors… est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant c'est _nous_?"

"Pourquoi, Mr. Black? Je pensais que vous n'en aviez rien à foutre."

"Peut-être plus maintenant."

"Tu le penses?"

"Je le pense."

"Je le pense."

"On le pense."

"_Nous _le pensons."

"…"

**End**


End file.
